my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Taka, iconically known as Scar, was the sole living resident and the self-declared King of Pride Rock. Otherwise known as The Pride Lands' notorious “Illegitimate King of Pride Rock”, Scar will be the most infamous and sociopathic ruler, murdering the lives of all living things for centuries to come. He is a self-interested sociopath who is the corrupt mastermind behind a massive conspiracy to put the end to Mufasa's hierarchy of the Pride Lands and instigates a murderous plot, no matter who gets hurt or killed. Scar's ruthlessness is shown by putting young Simba in extreme danger twice: He tricks Simba into the gorge below Pride Rock, before sending – with the hyenas' help – a stampede of wildebeests through. Mufasa is able to rescue Simba. Later, as a mourning Simba goes into self-exile from the Pride Lands following his father's death – Scar had convinced his nephew that the death was his fault – Scar sends the hyenas after the cub; Simba's death here is averted as he makes his getaway. There's a reason why Scar is called Scar, and it's more than just the scar over his eye. It's because he is the scar to Simba's life, and unlike the scars that heal after in a couple of weeks, the scar on his nephew's life continued for years and years. And even after death, his impact on Simba's life still lives on as depicted in his nightmare. Scar reigns on high as an evil king for a number of years, and intends to let the pride starve to death. Scar is a narcissist (when he sings he wishes to be "Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am"), and full of bitterness, greed, and jealously. Critics have also noted allegorical resemblances between Scar and Nazi dictator, Adolf Hitler which are particularly apparent during the "Be Prepared" musical number. Even the hyenas walk like the Nazi army. Scar is an absolutely terrible ruler, and threatens or intimidates anyone who tries to tell him so. The mere mention of Mufasa is enough to send him into a rage. Personality and Traits Desperate for power as King of The Pride Lands, Scar was the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in the Pride Lands, a satanic and monstrous self-proclaimed ruler responsible for bringing evil of all kind and chaos to the Pride Lands. He was highly intelligent, black-hearted, and calculating — a tactical genius and capable of manipulating any situation to his advantage. Scar was also dangerously manipulative, and could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting him to do his evil bidding with just his words and feigned kindness, as he does towards Mufasa and Simba, who only think of him as their loyal brother and uncle, respectively — though they don't realize Scar's true murderous nature. He even brainwashed Simba for life by thinking he was the one responsible for Mufasa's death. Scar possesses all of the classical traits of a sociopath: an outrageous temper, is delusional, and quick to torment and harm anyone who displeases him. .]] His psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. He hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic manipulation tales with Simba. Scar was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor took a turn for the worse, becoming somewhat deluded, if not in self-denial, in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite clear evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king or finding fault in his own leadership. As such, in a dark parallel to Simba's initial idealism to becoming king, he also proceeded to refuse relocating the Pride from Pride Rock despite being confronted with clear evidence that any surviving animals in the region had fled the premises as well as there being an ongoing drought, not caring if this resulted in the kingdom's, or his own, death. This implied that a large part of the reason why he decided this course of action was simply because he could give that order as king. Scar was a complete and utter megalomaniac, obsessed to no end with the obtainment and maintaining of absolute power in the Pride Lands or reality he found himself in, as demonstrated by his immediate desire to seize the throne from the rightful ruler and declare himself King of all the Pride Lands upon his first arrival in the land. Incredibly selfish, Scar would do absolutely anything to achieve his own self-serving evil goals, including committing complete mass genocide of his own species just to have no opposition. He was also completely capable of using force of arms to achieve ultimate power and domination over all, as he does for years. Because of his own obsession with power, Scar was extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-centered to a fault. He genuinely believed that he had a right to rule over whatever land he inhabited, and expected all to obey and do his bidding out of a delusional sense of entitlement. Scar was willing and able to murder his own, close family members including his own nephew, and he traumatized him for life by stating he was responsible for his father's death. To add more fuel to the fire, he attempted to kill with his nephew twice (as a child and as an adult). Scar proves himself to be fiendish and cunning. Scar's sociopathic behavior was a result of his incestuous personality. As well as being intensely sadistic, Scar was consumed by megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur, even though he was absurdly skilled at ruling, making far more problems than ever. Scar is able to cover his sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, he undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Appearances ''The Lion King Scar makes his first appearance directly after the presentation of Simba, trapping an unsuspecting field mouse underneath his paw and lifting it slowly to eye level. He laments aloud how life isn't fair, as he will never be king. To make himself feel better, he tells the mouse that it will never see the light of another day, chuckles evilly, and then bids it adieu, lowering it slowly into his jaws. Just before the mouse enters his mouth, Zazu interrupts, asking sarcastically if his mother ever taught him not to play with his food. Scar responds with annoyance and tries to devour the bird after he points out that Mufasa won't be pleased with Scar's absence at Simba's ceremony. Just as he traps Zazu in his jaws, Scar is stopped by Mufasa, who commands Scar to release Zazu. Begrudgingly, Scar does, leaving the hornbill drenched in saliva. He approaches Mufasa, carelessly invading the king's personal space as he mocks his brother, but Mufasa moves on to more pressing matters, accusing Scar of skipping the ceremony. Scar reacts again in sardonic surprise voice, pretending to feel "simply awful" for missing the presentation. Zazu points out that Scar should've been first in line at the ceremony, and Scar snaps his teeth at the bird, pointing out that before Simba was born, he had been first in line. Insulted, Mufasa meets his brother's eyes, clearly stating that the Simba is his son and the future king. Scar manages a sarcastic promise to practice his curtsy, turning his back and walking away from his brother. He veils a threat when Mufasa addresses him again, riling up the larger lion, who demands to know if he's been challenged. Scar reassures Mufasa that he wouldn't dare challenge the king, as he doesn't have the brawn to do it. He then navigates around Mufasa and Zazu, and strides off into the savannah. Many seasons later, with Simba now a lively cub, Scar is visited by his nephew, who is excited about being given his first tour of the Pride Lands. Scar reacts with seething anger and annoyance as Simba gleefully points out he will be king one day. Not noticing his uncle's scowl, he asks Scar what he will be once he is king, to which Scar replies, "A monkey's uncle." Simba laughs, calling his uncle weird, and Scar moves on in the conversation, taking interest in the cub's previous statement about being shown the whole kingdom. Scar guesses aloud that Mufasa hadn't show Simba what's beyond the northern border, and Simba instantly saddens, explaining that he has been forbidden to go there. Scar immediately affirms Mufasa's decision and purposefully lets it slip that the forbidden land is an elephant graveyard. In reaction to Simba's amazement, Scar claims that Simba would've found out eventually. He then makes Simba promise to stay away from the graveyard and pushes the cub off with a paw, knowing that the young lion's curiosity will eventually draw him there. Scar's plan to kill Simba is foiled by Mufasa when the lion comes to the cub's rescue and fights the hyenas off. From atop a knoll, Scar watches in seething anger as Simba and his friend Nala are led out of danger by their savior Mufasa. For this, he scolds the hyenas, debating whether to provide them with food or not, as he'd "practically gift-wrapped the cubs for them." Still angry, he drops a zebra haunch to his minions, who devour the meat amid protests that they couldn't have killed the cubs with Mufasa in their defense. Banzai points out that the only thing they could do is kill Mufasa, a statement which makes Scar smile and launch into "Be Prepared." During the song, Scar plots to kill Mufasa and Simba and claim the throne with the help of the hyenas, who agree to his plan. The following day, Scar lures Simba to the gorge and instructs him to wait on a rock for a "marvelous surprise" which Mufasa has planned. Simba is extremely curious, opting to go with Scar, but the lion abruptly refuses his request. He brings up the incident with the hyenas, making Simba a little more compliant about staying on the rock, and suggests that while he's there, he work on his roar. Scar begins to move off when Simba addresses him again, asking if he will like the surprise. The evil lion smirks, telling Simba that the surprise is "to die for." Scar prepares to heave Mufasa to his death From atop the gorge's walls, he gives the signal to the hyenas, and they start up a thunderous stampede, comprised of hundreds of startled wildebeests. Scar finds Mufasa and in a staged panic, tells him about Simba being trapped in the wildebeest stampede. Both lions run to the gorge, spotting Simba clinging desperately to a weak branch. Mufasa jumps into the sea of hooves, and Scar drops his act of panic, swatting Zazu into the wall of the gorge, rendering him unconscious. The dark lion slithers across the ridges of the gorge, never taking his eyes off Mufasa's position. After rescuing Simba, the king leaps onto the gorge's walls, clinging to the side of the cliff, but Scar meets him at the top. After taking time to drink in Mufasa's helpless form, he slams his claws into his brother's paws and reveals his treachery by sinisterly whispering, "Long live the king," before he throws Mufasa to his death. The newly labeled murderer meets Simba at the bottom of the gorge, and upon seeing the cub curled up underneath Mufasa's broken body, he manipulates Simba into believing that Mufasa's death was his fault, because"the roar that Simba worked on caused the stampede." He then instructs Simba to run away and never return, setting the hyenas on him as the cub disappears down the gorge. When Scar returns to the pride, he delivers the news of Mufasa and Simba's deaths, feigning grief. After this, he introduces the hyenas to the pride and ascends Pride Rock to truly assume the crown. Following the start of his reign, he allows the hyenas to over-hunt the Pride Lands and deplete the land of its plentiful resources. Slowly, the Pride Lands fall into decay, with Scar remaining in his cave with not a care in the world about the famine. Meanwhile, the lionesses continue to grieve for their lost king and prince. As meals begin to become more skimpy, Scar traps Zazu in a bone cage and forces the hornbill to sing to him as he lazes on his throne. When Zazu accidentally slips Mufasa's name, Scar reacts with rage, demanding Zazu never mention his brother's name in his presence. Shortly after this, the hyenas come before Scar, complaining. Even Scar's minions, who are used to going hungry for days, start to complain to Scar about the larder being bare. Scar, however, continues to pick his teeth with the bones of his previous meal, telling them to leave his cave when Banzai angers him by mentioning Mufasa's name as well. Shortly after this, Scar calls Sarabi to him, asking her why the hunting party refuses to do its job, not accepting Sarabi's excuse that the herds have moved on. Scar merely passes their unsuccessful hunts off as the lionesses not looking hard enough. When Sarabi suggests they leave Pride Rock, Scar makes it clear that he isn't moving the pride anywhere. The former queen angrily points out that his decision will end in the deaths of them all. Scar turns his back on her, telling her that he's fine with this and that he is the king, so he can do whatever he wants. When she insinuates that he isn't half the king Mufasa was, he strikes her, causing a full-grown Simba, who was observing the entire scene in secret, to spring from hiding in his mother's defense. Scar at first mistakes him for Mufasa, but when it's made clear that it is Simba, he glares at the hyenas and cowers away as his nephew begins to back him into a corner. Scar makes it clear that he isn't resigning and points to the many hyenas above him, reminding Simba that they think he is the king. However, Nala and the lionesses reject him, and Simba threatens to fight if his uncle doesn't step down. Scar slinks around Simba, hinting at Mufasa's death. The prince then tells Scar that his trick won't work, but the lionesses are curious as to what Scar is talking about. Pleasantly surprised, the king forces Simba to admit his responsibility for Mufasa's death and proceeds to back Simba over the edge of Pride Rock's peak. As Simba slips off the peak, using his forepaws to desperately cling for his life, Scar suddenly remembers Mufasa in a similar situation years ago. Slamming his claws into Simba's paws, Scar leans in and whispers to Simba that he is responsible for Mufasa's death. Enraged, Simba hurls himself over the cliff and pins Scar down, a paw pressing down on his throat. Scar tries to weasel his way out of the situation, but his nephew's choking forces him to admit what really happened all those years ago. The hyenas then attack Simba, prompting the lionesses to rush in to fight off the hyenas, during which Scar slinks away. Simba spots him, however, and gives chase. Trapped at Pride Rock's summit, Scar begs Simba for mercy and even places the blame on the hyenas, unaware that they are listening nearby, but Simba refuses to believe him. He then asks Simba about his intentions, relieved when his nephew decides not to kill him making it clear that Simba wasn't going to resort to killing a member of his own family like Scar had done. He is soon horrified when Simba gives him his own advice: to run away and never return. Scar seemingly begins to cooperate, but then throws embers into Simba's eyes and attacks him while he is blinded. The two lions engage in a brutal fight, and at first they seem to be evenly matched, but Scar eventually knocks Simba onto his back. However, as Scar leaps to deliver the final blow, Simba uses his hind legs to flip Scar over the edge and send him tumbling down the cliff. Scar survives the fall, and as he struggles to his feet, the hyenas arrive; Scar greets them in a pleasing manner, but to his horror, they reveal they overheard Scar blaming his crimes on them, and they begin to surround their treacherous fallen master. Scar cowardly pleads for his life, but the hyenas have had enough of his treachery and broken promises. The hyenas surround Scar with wide grins. The shadows of the hyenas are seen leaping on Scar and mauling him to death as flames rise around them. '''Trivia' * Considered to be one of the most evil Disney villains ever created. * Disney had done a fabulous job of portraying Scar with anti-social personality disorder in the movie The Lion King. In The Lion King, this disorder is seen in Scar. ** During the animation, Scar tries to kill his brother in an attempt to gain control of The Pride Lands. ** Once this task succeeds, he shows no remorse for Mufasa's death, nor any sympathy towards Simba. Scar then tries to kill Simba, and after thinking Simba is dead, he takes control of the land. Scar also uses the hyenas, as they are gullible and do anything Scar tells them to without questioning him. ** This demonstrates how Scar has no worry about how the hyenas are treated. Scar also shows no sympathy towards the pride, as he does not care when the land become dry and barren. Scar also shows that he does not care about anyone other than himself, nor does he care about the well-being of anyone. ** Scar also lies about many things, without any thought of the consequences or how it could affect others. ** Scar may have developed this disorder as a result of Adler’s inferiority complex. This is because Scar has always been ‘below’ Mufasa. Mufasa was decided to be the heir when they were both cubs. This meant that Scar had to grow up in his brother’s shadow. As a way to deal with this, Scar developed a superiority complex, which means that he is now trying to compensate for the feeling of inferiority. This is done through bragging, being aggressive, and trying to overpower others, which in turn leads to the antisocial personality disorder. Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Murderous Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bad Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fabricator Category:Brainwasher Category:Trickster Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Master Disguiser Category:Posthumous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Bullies Category:Comeplete Monster